gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Plastic Beach
Plastic Beach is the third studio album by English virtual band Gorillaz. It was released on 3 March 2010 in the United Kingdom by Parlophone and in the United States by Virgin Records. Conceived from an unfinished project titled Carousel, the album was recorded from June 2008 to November 2009 and was produced primarily by group co-creator Damon Albarn. It features collaborations with Snoop Dogg, Gruff Rhys, De La Soul, Bobby Womack, Mos Def, Lou Reed, Mick Jones, Mark E. Smith, Paul Simonon, Bashy, Kano, and Little Dragon. Upon its release, Plastic Beach debuted at number 2 on the UK Albums Chart (where it sold over 74,432 copies in its first week of sales) and the US Billboard '' 200 (where it sold over 112,000 copies in its first week of sales), and also peaked within the top ten of several other countries. It received generally positive reviews from critics, appearing on various lists of the best albums of 2010 by several publications, and has sold over 1.45 million copies worldwide. Four singles were released from ''Plastic Beach: "Stylo", "Superfast Jellyfish" , "On Melancholy Hill", and "Rhinestone Eyes". Release dates and chart positions UK: 03/03/10 – highest chart position: 2 USA: 03/03/10 – highest chart position: 2 JAPAN: 03/03/10 - highest chart position: 17 Basic Track Listings Standard Edition #"Orchestral Intro" - 1:09 #"Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach" - 3:36 #"White Flag" - 3:43 #"Rhinestone Eyes" - 3:20 #"Stylo" - 4:32 #"Superfast Jellyfish" - 2:55 #"Empire Ants" - 4:44 #"Glitter Freeze" - 4:03 #"Some Kind of Nature" - 3:00 #"On Melancholy Hill" - 3:54 #"Broken" - 3:17 #"Sweepstakes" - 5:20 #"Plastic Beach" - 3:47 #"To Binge" - 3:56 #"Cloud of Unknowing" - 3:06 #"Pirate Jet" - 2:32 Experience Edition #"Orchestral Intro" - 1:09 #"Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach" - 3:36 #"White Flag" - 3:43 #"Rhinestone Eyes" - 3:20 #"Stylo" - 4:31 #"Superfast Jellyfish" - 2:55 #"Empire Ants" - 4:44 #"Glitter Freeze" - 4:03 #"Some Kind of Nature" - 3:00 #"On Melancholy Hill" - 3:54 #"Broken" - 3:17 #"Sweepstakes" - 5:20 #"Plastic Beach" - 3:47 #"To Binge" - 3:56 #"Cloud of Unknowing" - 3:06 #"Pirate Jet" - 2:32 DVD: The Making of Plastic Beach Making of Featurette Bonus Tracks 1st Edition Bonus track: "Pirate's Progress" - 4:03 iTunes Deluxe Edition Bonus track: Pirate's Progress - 4:03 Bonus track: "Three Hearts, Seven Seas, Twelve Moons" - 2:15 Gallery Plastic beach groupe.jpg PB2.jpg|Experience Edition (CD+DVD) PB3.jpg|Japanese Standard Edition Artwork-PlasticBeachDeluxe.jpg|iTunes Deluxe Edition (Digital Download) Plasticbeach452.jpg|US Standard Edition Making of Plastic Beach Trivia * Plastic Beach is currently the only Gorillaz album to feature the band's studio/home on the cover art. **It is also the second album not to feature any of the members on the cover. The first being D-Sides. * The booklet artwork for the album has an image of 2D sitting on a boat holding a picture frame containing the artwork to David Bowie's 1971 album Hunky Dory. Category:2010 albums Category:Phase 3 Category:Albums Category:Gorillaz albums